particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Radical-Socialists for Beluzia
| Seats2 Title = Provinces Governorships (3868) | Seats2 = | Website = None | politics = Politics of Beluzia | political parties = Political parties of Beluzia | elections = Elections of Beluzia | }} History The Hail Beluzia! era The party was founded in 3854 as Hail Beluzia!, a ultra-nationalist party, led by Mr. McDougall. When McDougall died, Leonard El Beluz took power and quickly turned the party into another one. The Militaristic, Liberal and Socialist era In 3855, under El Beluz, the party was refounded as Militaristic, Liberal and Socialist (MLS). The first RSB era In 3856, under El Beluz again, the party was refounded as the Radical-Socialists for Beluzia, instaurating party elections. The party got 73 seats in the Parliament. El Beluz died assassinated in 3857. Sigurd Jonski was elected party leader. However, he left the party to join the Block Party Party. Emmanuel Vodecko was elected as his successor. The URSH. In 3858, Emmanuel Vodecko declared the birth of the Union of Radical and Socialist Houses. However he had to resign for personal reasons. He was followed by Tiberius El Beluz, who resigned in 3862. The second RSB era When he resigned, he also proclaimed the end of the URSH, which would become the RSB again. After the elections, Friedrich Hoffmann was surprisingly elected against Samuel Taylor. However, he had to resign because of the scandal in Mendvaak. Samuel Taylor got elected after this. P. Clarke-Vodecko was expelled in the Second Congress of Coleshire, and the CDP was born. List of Party Leaders : 3854-3855 : Leonard McDougall 3855-3857 : Leonard El Beluz 3857-3857 : Sigurd Jonski 3857-3859 : Emmanuel Vodecko 3859-3862 : Tiberius El Beluz 3862-3863 : Friedrich Hoffmann and Svetlana Vodecko 3863-3864 : Samuel Taylor 3864-3864 : Philip-Malcom Sken 3864-3865 : Roman Guthrie 3865- : Peter Clarke-Vodecko Young Radicals leadership 3854-3855 : Ronald Buchmann 3855-3857 : Sigurd Jonski 3857-3861 : Alexander Eigovan 3861-3862 : Charibert Quinn 3862-3863 : Harold Bush 3863-3865 : Harry van Doh 3865-3865 : Peter Clarke-Vodecko 3865- : Jeffrey Clarke-Vodecko Political Congress before the 2nd Congress of Coleshire Full List of Members # Peter Clarke-Vodecko (Communist Party of Beluzia and Bailon) # Albert Wittenberg (Communist Party of Beluzia and Bailon) # Jason Clarke (Communist Party of Beluzia and Bailon) # Svetlana Vodecko (Communist Party of Beluzia and Bailon) # Jeanne Rondin (Communist Party of Beluzia and Bailon) # Jeffrey Clarke-Vodecko (Communist Party of Beluzia and Bailon) # Vincent McQuidditch (Communist Party of Beluzia and Bailon) # Cynthia Clarke-Vodecko (Communist Party of Beluzia and Bailon) # Basileus Intxausti (Communist Party of Beluzia and Bailon) # Selena Clarke-Vodecko (Communist Party of Beluzia and Bailon) # Daniel von Netzinberg (Communist Party of Beluzia and Bailon) # Serena Clarke-Vodecko (Communist Party of Beluzia and Bailon) # Daniel Ibrahimovic (Communist Party of Beluzia and Bailon) # Stephen McMillan (Communist Party of Beluzia and Bailon) # Stanislas van der Cruch (Communist Party of Beluzia and Bailon) # Richard Clarke-Vodecko (Communist Party of Beluzia and Bailon) # James Pazzavik (Communist Party of Beluzia and Bailon) # Jonathan Maylord III (Better Beluzia) # Ronald Wizockewer (Better Beluzia) # Liz Wayne (Better Beluzia) # Lorena Turner (Better Beluzia) # Nibelung Kohlrausch (Better Beluzia) # David Steiner (Better Beluzia) # Laura Kotski (Better Beluzia) # Khan Levenstein (Knights of the People) # Roman Guthrie (Knights of the People) # Daniel Dockes (Knights of the People) # Erik Svensson (Knights of the People) # Richard Kellermann (Knights of the People) # Albus Bormann (Knights of the People) # Fergus Gnagba (Knights of the People) # Andrea Rossi (Knights of the People) # Victor Modenovic (Knights of the People) # Peter Suzuki (Knights of the People) # Alexander Eigovan (Another Beluzia is Possible) # Erik Jonski (Another Beluzia is Possible) # Peter Edwards (Another Beluzia is Possible) # Alexander DeGondor, Sr. (Another Beluzia is Possible) # Alexander DeGondor, Jr. (Another Beluzia is Possible) # Daniel Evans (Another Beluzia is Possible) Candidates President : Peter Clarke-Vodecko / クラーク ボデコ ピーター Kurāku Bodeko Pītā Prime Minister : Jonathan Maylord III / メロード ジョナサン 三世 Merōdo Jonasan Sansei Foreign Affairs : Stanislas Van Der Cruch / バン デ クルーチ スタニスラス Ban De Kurūchi Sutanisurasu Internal Affairs : Jeffrey Clarke-Vodecko / クラーク ボデコ ジェフリー Kurāku Bodeko Jefurī Finance : Serena Clarke-Vodecko / クラーク ボデコ セレナ Kurāku Bodeko Serena Defence : Basileus Intxausti / インチャウスチ バシレウス Inchausuchi Bashireusu Justice : Lorena Turner / ターナー ロレナ Tānā Rorena Infrastructure & Transport : Liz Wayne / ウェイン リズ Wein Rizu Health & Social Services : Hikaru Yamada / 山田 光る Yamada Hikaru Education & Culture : Cynthia Clarke-Vodecko / クラーク ボデコ シンシア Kurāku Bodeko Shinshia Science & Technology : Richard Clarke-Vodecko / クラーク ボデコ リチャード Kurāku Bodeko Richādo Food and Agriculture : James Pazzavik / パザヴィク ジェームズ Pazaviku Jēmuzu Environment & Tourism : Azumi Miyamoto / 宮本 あずみ Miyamoto Azumi Trade & Industry : Daniel von Netzinberg / ボン ネトジーンベルク ダニエル Bon Netojīnberuku DanieruCategory:Political parties in Beluzia